Thank You Story :: Because It Is From You
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Next Story update! Mian lamaaa... Special to HaeTeuk Story... RnR again, yaaaa...


Part 7 :: HaeTeuk Story

_**Because It Is From You**_

Cast : Donghae & Leeteuk

Pairing : HaeTeuk *Couple favorite author^^*

Warning : Lagi-lagi fict aneh, so' tau, dan apa adanya. Typos pula,, ckckck...

Note : Mau coba bikin story, jadinya kaya gini. Ini story-nya HaeTeuk, masih ada beberapa story yang lain... Mian, kalo jelek...

Hhehe… Mianhae ini telat banget… Udah berapa abad yaa gak di lanjut? Hm ~ Kali ini aku akan lanjutin deh… Sayang… Hihi…

Mianhae kalo makin jelek dan makin pendek. Jangan bantai author yoo… seperti biasa, ini fict yang dipublish dalam waktu colongan… hahaha….

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pov :: Lee Donghae<p>

"Sudahlah, Hae… Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Kalau gak ketemu, sudahlah. Nanti hyung beliin yang baru, ok? Sekarang kau tidurlah." Terdengar lembut ditelingaku perintah Leeteuk hyung. Entah sudah yang keberapa puluh kalinya.

Dan aku tetap menggeleng. "Andwae, hyung! Aku tetap merasa bersalah. Aku ti-"

"Sekali lagi kau melawan hyung, hyung benar-benar marah." Ucapnya memotong ucapanku. "Bagaimana, hah? Masih mau melawan?"

Wow ~ Apakah Leeteuk hyung marah? Baru kali ini dia marah seperti itu padaku Y,Y

Ternyata lebih menakutkan daripada Kangun hyung dan Heechul hyung.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku kan harus mencari benda yang hilang itu…

"Tapu, hyu-" Lagi-lagi dipotong.

"Ok! Kau melawan? Terserahlah, aku tidur!" Leeteuk hyung langsung beranjak dari kasurku menuju kasurnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, seluruh badannya ditutupi oleh selimut, dan tertidur. Yang lebih parah, Leeteuk hyung tidur dengan posisi membelakangiku.

Apa dia benar-benar marah? Huwaaaa….

"HYUNG!" Seruku cepat dan menghambur ke kasur Leeteuk hyung.

Leeteuk hyung tetap pada posisinya. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Agh, bagaimana ini?

Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya kencang. Leeteuk hyung bangun. Dan matanya langsung menatapku. Datar sekali tatapannya.

"Mwo?" Nada bicaranya terdengar kesal.

"Hyung, kau marah?" Jawabku sambil menundukan kepalaku. Akh, pengen nangis T.T

Tiba-tiba, telapak tangannya berada diatas kepalaku. Hangat sekali. Rasa hangat itu kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku sekarang.

Kuangkat kepalaku. Dan kudapati kini hyung-ku tengah tersenyum lembut. "Hyung…" Sepertinya mataku mulai memerah sekarang. Atau mungkin berkaca-kaca?

"Kau mengerti?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau paling tau, kalau aku tidak suka kalau semua dongsaengku tidak tidur atau tidur larut, kalau bukan masalah pekerjaan. Terutama kau. Aku khawatir, Hae… Kau itu mudah sakit kalau kurang tidur. Apalagi hanya karena barang itu yang kau cari…" Leeteuk hyung menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutku sebentar.

"Tapi hyung, benda itu adalah pemberianmu 2 bulan yang lalu saat Super Junior-M comeback. Kau memberikannya khusus untukku. Dan baru saja 2 bulan, benda itu sudah hilang. Itu darimu hyung…" Ucapku menunduk lagi.

Sepertinya terdengar sekali kalau aku sedih plus menyesal.

Leeteuk hyung membenarkan posisinya. Kini ia duduk diatas kasurnya. "Sini!" Katanya sambil menepuk pahanya.

"Mwo?"

"Eum.." Ia tersenyum.

Yay! Ini yang selalu aku lakukan pada Leeteuk hyung. Sudah jadi kebiasaan sih… Hhehe,,,

Aku beringsut mendekatinya dan mulai tidur meringkuk di pangkuannya. Ah ~ Nyaman…

"Seberapa besar arti benda itu untukmu, Hae?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap tanganku lembut.

"Mwo? Maksud hyung gelang pemberian dari hyung itu?"

Leeteuk hyung mengangguk, "Eum. Kenapa kau ngotot sekali untuk mencarinya? Padahal itu benda biasa…"

"Walaupun benda itu terlihat biasa, tapi orang yang memberikannya adalah orang yang luar biasa. Yang memberikannya dengan sepenuh hati, dan memiliki arti luar biasa dalam hidupku." Jawaku santai.

Itu memang benar. Kenyataan, ko. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada hyung-ku. Selain karena selalu terbaca olehnya, aku juga berjanji tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Leeteuk hyung.

"Wae?" Tanyanya masih penasaran.

"Aku nggak ingin jauh-jauh dari hyung. Seandainya aku pergi untuk konser SuJu-M, setidaknya ada benda itu yang akan selalu mengingatkanku pada hyung." Jawabku.

Leeteuk hyung diam sejenak. "Jadi menggunakan perantara, yaa…"

"Ha?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu benda apapun untuk selalu mengingatku, Hae.."

Ko jadi canggung gini sih,,, aish… Hae babbo! "Hyung…"

"Kau selalu ada dihatiku. Dan aku ada dihatimu juga kan? Untuk apa benda semacam itu?"

Aku menunduk. Tapi hyung, kau tidak mengerti. Itu sangat berharga. Di benda itu ada arti khusus darimu untukku.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Tenanglah. Hae. Aku tidak bodoh. Yang membuatmu sangat menginginkan benda itu kembali, karena benda itu pemberian dariku kan?"

Aku hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Dan, benda itu diberikan di hari terbaikmu sebagai tanda selamat dan kebanggan, bukan?"

Ah, tepat!

Aku bangun dari posisiku. Kutatap matanya yang kian lembut itu. "Hyung.." Kupeluk tubuhnya. Hangat. "Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku mengilangkannya. Tanda kebangganmu padaku saat comeback-nya SuJu-M. Mianhae.." Tangisku.

Leeteuk hyung menepuk punggungku pelan beberapa kali. Sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Gwaenchana, Hae-ya. Aku berterimaksih karena kau menghargai pemberianku itu. Tapi, kau harus ingat, kalau aku akan selalu bangga padamu. Tidak hanya melalui benda saja, karena benda itu mudah hilang. Tapi perasaan bangga di hatiku tidak akan pernah terhapus. Tidak hanya padamu, tapi juga yang lain…"

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hyung.." Kata itu lagi yang aku keluarkan. Huh, babbo…

"Apa kau sangat menginginkan benda itu kembali?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne." Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur. Aku tau, 2 hari kau tidak tidur. Yakinlah, kalau benda itu akan kau temukan secepatnya. Kalau kau memang yakin, kau akan menemukannya besok ketika kau bangun…"

Apa maksudnya?

"Kau percaya?"

Selamanya, aku percaya padamu, hyungie…

Aku mengangguk. "Ne!"

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum. "Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur disini. Aku temani…"

Entah kenapa, aku tidak melawan sekarang… Malam ini aku tidur penuh kehangatan. Dan aku sangat yakin tentang perkataan Leeteuk hyung tadi. Aku yakin, benda itu akan kembali secepatnya. Lebih tepatnya, akan segera kutemukan.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menemukan benda itu sebelum besok pagi. Wae? Karena besok pagi, Leeteuk hyung akan pergi bersama Siwon ke Singapura untuk menghadiri acara sponsor untuk ponsel Samsung Galaxy S. *ngarang abis. Padahal semuanya ikut… Yah, author lagi nangis darah kepengen hap ntuuu T.T* Selama 3 hari aku akan tidur sendiri. Aku akan merindukannya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku ngotot sekali.

…

Kurasakan sebuah kecupan hangat sekilas dikeningku. Hangat. Tapi hilang lagi. Hanya sekilas.

Kecupan sayang dan selamat pagi dari hyung-ku, kah?

Aku membuka mataku. Ternyata sudah pagi. "Hoaaaaahhhhmmm…" Aku menggeliat. "Um..?" Apa ini dipergelangan tangan kiriku? Kudekatkan tanganku untuk melihatnya.

Mataku melotot tak percaya. "MWO?" Teriakku tidak percaya. "Horrrrraaaayyyy… Aku menemukannya!" Aku kegirangan. "Eh, tunggu. Ko aku yang menemukannya? Kan gak mungkin. Atau gelang ini berjalan sendiri? Itu lebih mustahil! Lalu…"

Ah, mungkinkah…

Aku segera berlari keluar kamar. "Hyung! Leeteuk hyung!" Teriakku membahana. "Hyyyuuuuunnnggg!" Teriakku lagi.

"BERISIK!" Kudengar seruan Heechul hyung kesal. " Ada apa sih, Hae?"

"Leeteuk hyung! Dimana hyung-ku?"

"Jungsoo baru saja pergi bersama Siwon. Mereka kan ada jadwal di Singapura." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarku. Aku duduk diatas kasur Leeteuk hyung, tempat dimana aku tidur semalam.

Aku diam menatap gelang itu. Dan kemudian menatap sekeliling kamar, rapih. Pasti Leeteuk hyung yang membereskannya. Malam ini dan 3 hari kedepan, aku akan tidur sendiri. Aku pasti merindukanmu hyung…

Aku mengusap keningku. Tempat aku merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat tadi.

Gomawo, hyung. Rasa sayangmu memang tidak akan pernah berhenti kepadaku, kepada kami. Tidak perlu perantara seperti ini, kan? Aku tau ko, karena rasa itu ada dihati, dan sangat kuat.

Aku akan selalu percaya dan terus percaya pada hyung. Aku menggantungkan 10 tahun hidupku ditanganmu, bersamamu hyung.

Genggamlah tangan kami hyung! Kami percaya pada hyung!

Tiga hari tidak akan lama, kan?

Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau menemukan gelang ini? Apakah kau mencarinya semalaman?

Gomawo…

Saranghaeyo^^

…

* * *

><p>Olalaaa ~ Ini HaeTeuknya… Siapa yang nungguin ni fanfict? Maaf yaaa…<p>

Selanjutnya, aku mau publish dulu Henry-Leeteuk dan MinTeuk… Mohon dukungannya.

Maaf klo makin pendek. Ini aku jadiin short story….

Review, review, review…

Hheheheheeeee…


End file.
